


Headboard

by thinking1bee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Dom Kara Danvers, Dom Lena Luthor, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger guns, Fingering, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Oral Sex, Porn, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Slight BDSM play, Strap-Ons, get ready y’all, porn with plot somewhat, super gay, this was super fun to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinking1bee/pseuds/thinking1bee
Summary: Kara gives Lena a night she would never forget ;)AKA How much smut can I write before I spontaneously combust?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigMammaLlama5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/gifts).

> I want to give a huge shout out to BigMammaLlama5 for giving me some great advice when it comes to writing smut. This isn't perfect by any means but it's a huge step in the right direction and I'm crazy happy with this. It reads so much better than any of my previous attempts. 
> 
> I hope you all like it! Occasionally when I'm making a story, I like to listen to music to set the mood. 
> 
> Fun idea: listen to Soakin Wet by Willie Taylor while reading the chapter.

Lena read the text message for what seem like the millionth time. Anticipation, excitement, and nervousness raced through her as fast as her heart was beating against her chest. Lena loved to work. She absolutely loved what she did at L-Corp, but today, all she wanted to do was go home. She adored the way Kara teased her like this, knowing that she was at work, and knowing full well that even though Lena owned L-Corp, she wouldn’t just drop everything for a few hours of pleasure. _But you could if you wanted to_ whispered the unbidden, impish thought in her mind. She sighed and nibbled her lip. The thought wasn’t technically wrong but if she acted on it, it would look wrong for sure. Lena would have to settle for her imagination, knowing that whatever Kara had plan would be better than whatever her mind conjured. The mysteriousness and unspoken promise of the text sent a shiver down her spine.

**Be ready when you get home** 😉

A small smile spread across her face. She didn’t respond back. She knew she couldn’t because she had zero self-control when it came to Kara. One text would turn into another and then another, until she finally dropped everything and immediately went home. Ever since that text, she found it hard to concentrate on whatever it was she was supposed to be doing today. Lena paused and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was she supposed to be doing? Someone cleared their throat and Lena was instantly back in her office.

“Ms. Luthor, are you still there?” a deep, masculine, and quizzical voice asked.

Silently, Lena placed her phone face down on her desk. She was in the middle of a conference call and the moment the board of directors started to talk about paperwork, and the red tape that would come with her projects, and the interest of the shareholders, and whether certain projects were in the best interest of…..Lena blinked.

“Yes, I am still here,” she said in her most professional and CEO voice. “Please carry on.”

No wonder why she checked out in the middle of the conversation. She was forcing herself to listen to a whole bunch of men argue amongst themselves. Lena sighed and ran a hand through her dark, wavy hair. She opted to wear it down today. She didn’t want to deal with the hair ties, bobby pins, and the insane amount of hair spray she would need to get it into her normal updo. Lena could only hope that this call would end soon.

****************************************************************************

It was a little over an hour later and the conference still hadn’t end. At that point, Lena muted her end of the line and was beating her head against her office desk. She was convinced that getting teeth pulled would be less painful than this. It wasn’t like she was hitting her head very hard, but it was hard enough that every time her head connected with her desk, her pens would rattle and the computer monitor would sway gently from side to side.

“How do you know that this project is in the best interest of the company?!” a voice demanded yet again. How many times had someone asked that now? The conversation was quick to devolve into board members arguing and talking over each other. Lena leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths. Her heart was beating hard for a different reason entirely, and this feeling she did not like. She unmuted her line and spoke with authority.

“Gentlemen, as much as I would love to continue this conversation, I actually do have things to do. Can we continue this discussion at a later date?”

There was a brief moment of silence before they grumbled and grunted in affirmation. Lena laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

“Very good. Until then,” she concluded and then disconnected her line. Lena shook her head in mild agitation and turned her attention to her computer. She kept working because she was telling the truth about needing to do work, but also because she wanted to keep her mind off her phone. More specifically, keep her mind off the text. If she gave it any more attention, her resilience would slip and it would be game over.

Lena worked well after the sun went down. A call came to her office phone and she pressed the button to put it on speaker.

“Good evening Ms. Luthor. I’m going home for the night. Do you need anything else from me?” came her receptionist’s voice. Lena smiled and paused her typing. She loved her receptionist. She was a sweet, young girl with the perkiest attitude she had ever seen.

“No, thank you. Have a great night and safe travels.” There was a pause before Lena spoke again. “I wish you wouldn’t work yourself like this.”

Lena heard her girlish chuckle. “Likewise Ms. Luthor. Have a good night.”

Lena heard the soft click of the receiver and she knew that she was the last person in the building. She always was. This was normal day for her. Boring conference calls, long hours of typing and paperwork, and if she got lucky, sometimes she would work in her lab. Lena looked at the clock. When she saw how late it was she sighed and stretched, her arms reaching above her as her back cracked. She would give it thirty more minutes and then she would leave.

******************************************************************************

Lena approached her house with keys in hand. The anticipation of tonight already had need buzzing through her. She could feel arousal coating her underwear and the giddiness of it had her trying to unlock her door faster. A part of her wanted to bring paperwork home with her but with Kara already being inside, there was no point. None of it will get done. When she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was the fragrance in the living room. Its warm and soothing scent wrapped around her in a soft embrace. Lena couldn’t help but inhale deeply and admire the (almost) excessive amount of candles that decorated her home. The faint glow of the lighted wicks cast soft shadows that danced on the walls. Kara must have stocked the house with the two candle scents that were Lena’s favorite: salted caramel and apple cinnamon. The room smelled of apple pie and Lena reveled in the smell.

The next thing Lena noticed was that Kara was sitting cross-legged on the couch. She was typing on her laptop, which Lena could only presume that it was a story she was writing, but when she walked in, Kara closed her laptop and placed it on the ground. Lena couldn’t really see what she was wearing because of a blanket Kara had on her lap, but she could make out that she was wearing a white shirt.

“Welcome home,” Kara said softly. Even in the candlelight, Kara’s blue eyes sparkled like sapphires and right now, they were sparkling devilishly. Lena smiled and placed her keys in the bowl by the door. She took out her phone and waved it in her hand.

“So what’s this about?” she asked, hinting to Kara’s text message. Kara stood up and let the blanket fall from her. Lena’s smile was replaced with an open-mouth gape. She could feel heat rush to her cheeks and settle low in her stomach. Kara was dressed in attire that Lena could only describe as _sinful_. Her blond hair was pulled into a messy bun. She saw a few pens sticking out of it and realized that’s what was probably holding it together. Her glasses, which she usually wore to complete her disguise as Kara Danvers, were now worn to complete her outfit. Lena saw the white shirt and realized_ that was all_ she was wearing on her torso. It was a simple white, long sleeved, button up dress shirt that hung loosely on her body. Except Kara had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, and the shirt was unbuttoned and showing Kara’s immaculate, sun kissed skin. Lena could see her abs flexing minutely every time she breathed and she couldn’t help but think of the last few times she’s kissed her stomach. She licked her lips absentmindedly. Kara wore a loose, solid black tie around her neck. The tie rested between the opened shirt, and her breasts, and stood out starkly against her skin. Lena could just barely make out her nipples poking through the cotton fabric. Her green eyes kept traveling downwards. She had on black, lacy underwear, complete with an equally lacy garter belt and thigh high stockings. Lena expected to see Kara in high heels but only the stockings covered her feet.

“I almost twisted my ankle,” Kara said, answering Lena’s unspoken question.

The simplicity of the answer took Lena off guard, and the more she thought about Kara, aka Supergirl, almost twisting an ankle to look sexy just for her, the more she wanted laugh. The situation was absurd and if she could tell anybody else without compromising Kara’s secret, they would most likely agree with her. The Girl of Steel with a twisted ankle? _Wild_. Hearing the story of how she got that twisted ankle? _Even_ _wilder_.

Lena swallowed her laughter but still smiled. She approached her and grabbed her gently by her tie. She wrapped her hand in it to make sure she had a good hold. 

“You still look amazing,” she murmured. She leaned so close to her that their lips almost brushed against each other but before they could make contact, Lena backed off. The exchange made Kara blush and Lena smiled in satisfaction.

“So what’s this for, Ms. Danvers?” Lena asked again. Instead of answering her question, Kara asked a question of her own.

“How was your day?”

“Boring, agitating, monotonous,” she answered immediately. Kara smiled. She took the hand that was wrapped in her tie and held it.

“Then you’ll like this.”

Lena raised her eyebrows playfully at Kara’s teasing tone. Kara gently held Lena’s hips and pulled her into a blazing kiss. Lena was taken aback by the intensity of it, but a fraction of a second later, she was melting into Kara’s embrace. Her heart was beating against her chest, she got several degrees hotter, and when Kara tilted her head back to deepen their kiss, more arousal began to pool in her underwear. When Kara pulled back, Lena was breathing heavily.

“I want you to go to your room and get undressed,” Kara said simply. “Wait for me in there.”

“Yes ma’am,” Lena replied breathlessly. She stepped from her hold and went to go do as she was told. Lena undressed as meticulously as she could, hanging up her clothes and throwing other garments in her hamper as needed. Her bra and damp underwear she left on the carpet. She sat at the edge of her bed and waited just as Kara asked her to.

Kara didn’t leave her waiting for long. She was gone for about ten minutes before she walked into her room. She held something behind her back, and while Lena was eager to see it, she could wait just as patiently for it.

“Lay on your back, please,” Kara said in a sweet but commanding voice. Lena smirked. She was always polite, even like this. It was adorable. She loved this side of Kara and she always encouraged Kara to take control of their time together whenever she wanted. Lena scooted back on her bed and did as she asked. Kara climbed on the bed soon after and fit herself between Lena’s legs.

“We’re going to play a game,” she whispered. She ducked her head and placed open mouthed kisses on Lena’s neck. When Lena went to wrap her arms around her to pull her closer, Kara stopped what she was doing and smiled. The candles that she also placed in Lena’s room casted their faint glow. The candlelight shined brightly in Kara’s eyes.

“Hands on the headboard,” she commanded softly. “If you let go, then I’ll stop.”

Lena couldn’t help the skeptical look she gave her. That would mean that she wouldn’t be able to touch her at all. Oh jeez….

Tentatively, Lena reached her hands above her head and pressed them to the headboard.

“Good girl,” Kara purred as she resumed kissing her neck. Lena’s chuckles turned into breathy moans as Kara playfully bit and nibbled her neck. When Kara got to her pulse point, she sucked hard. Lena’s back arched off the bed and one of her hands left the head board. Each kiss and each suck pulled low in her stomach. Kara stopped what she was doing immediately and smiled at Lena’s breathlessness. Lena swore she felt lightning pleasure zip through her core, lighting up her nerve endings, and setting her body aflame. Heated moisture pooled deep inside her.

“If you intend on keeping the rules of your game, we’ll be here all night,” Lena said hoarsely. She put her hand back where it was.

“I have all night but you…” she paused and inhaled. Lena knew she was smelling her arousal. She can feel her slickness coating the inside of her thighs. The throbbing of being incredibly turned on and not being touched in the places she needed the most was pure torture. Kara smirked.

“Let’s see how long you last,” she said finally. Lena could see her confidence growing, the embarrassed blush now overshadowed by her heated desire.

Lena waggled her eyebrows playfully at Kara, earning her an exuberant laugh.

“Try me.”

Kara wasted no time. Her mouth was back on Lena, gently nibbling and sucking her way to Lena’s breasts. Lena could feel Kara’s hot breath on her nipple and two things happened. First, her nipples got impossibly hard and second, she dug her hands between the mattress and the board, curling her fingers and holding the bottom of the head board in a strong grip. The movement didn’t go unnoticed and Kara smiled. She swirled her tongue around her nipples, teasing her even more.

“That’s cheating,” she murmured between licks.

Lena released a winded chuckle. “Bite me, Danvers.”

Suddenly, she felt teeth gently sink into her flesh. The pressure was enough to make Lena’s back arched off the bed and Kara released her bite to suck her nipple hard. Lena couldn’t stop the moan that escaped from her. She also knew that her nails were digging into the wood of the board, scratching it in the process. Kara released one nipple with a loud, wet pop and alternated to the other one. Lena was so incredibly turned on that her arousal was flowing more and more. It was beginning to smear on Kara. Lena was throbbing and bucking her hips in time with Kara’s sucks. She needed some sort of friction to relieve the aroused pressure between her legs, but Kara would move her hips just enough to be out of the way.

“God, please Kara,” she begged. Kara chuckled as she continued her onslaught downwards.

“Say that again.”

Lena was panting, her eyes screwed shut, and her teeth nibbling her lip to the point where it was pink.

“Please Kara,” she moaned. Kara dipped her tongue into Lena’s navel and Lena almost cursed. She could feel pleasure, hot and heavy, swirl within her. She was so close to the place where Lena wanted to be touched the most. Her sex was pounding and coated in her own juices. If Kara didn’t do something soon, Lena was going to take matters into her own hands. Rules be damned.

Kara scooted downwards. Her breath caressed Lena’s arousal soaked thighs and Lena shivered. Kara took her legs and placed her feet on top of her back. She wrapped strong, sure hands around her hips to keep her from arching off the bed too much. When Kara made no other moves, Lena bucked her hips impatiently.

“Please Kara.”

There was a long, slow lick up Lena’s slit and Lena’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. Kara licked her again, her tongue gently pushing through the folds of her slick heat. Lena’s knuckles turned white as she gripped the head board tighter and tighter, her nails now making indents in the textured wood. Kara finished her lick by circling Lena’s clit and teasing the small bundle of nerves.

“Oh Rao, you’re so wet,” Kara moaned.

“Uh huh,” was all Lena could say. Kara smiled and kissed and nipped the sensitive skin on her thighs. She took her finger and rubbed it up and down her opening, coating her finger in her juices. When it was lubricated, Kara took her finger and rubbed Lena’s clit softly. Lena hissed at the feeling and Kara could feel her legs flexing uncontrollably. She aligned her finger at Lena’s hole.

“Let me know if it’s too much.”

“Uh huh.”

Slowly and gently, Kara pushed her finger inside her. Lena sighed, the feeling of her finger curling and massaging that spot inside her almost made her come undone. Kara started to move her finger more and more and Lena’s toes curled. Hot and delicious pleasure pumped through her body. Pressure began to build low in her stomach as blood scorched a path through her veins.

“More,” she grunted. She felt a second finger slide in and she bit her tongue. Kara moved her fingers a bit faster. Arousal coated her digits and the soft, wet sounds they were making were almost obscene even to Lena’s ears. Lena was lost to her own pleasure. She could feel the beginnings of an orgasm building, so when Kara wrapped her lips around her clit and licked it in time to her fingers, Lena gasped and her back arched. The headboard groaned under the force of her grip. Kara kept her hold on one of Lena’s hips as her fingers plunged in and out of her hole. Kara could hear Lena’s nails drag down the board and she smiled as she pleasured her.

Lena moaned as the pleasure began to swell and overwhelm her. Her body raced towards release faster and faster as Kara massaged the one spot inside of her that made her melt. Lena felt her wrap her lips around her clit once more and suck hard. Lena stopped breathing as her muscles grew taught.

“Oh god,” she managed to choke out. Her hands left the headboard. One hand fisted her bed sheets while the other hand tangled into Kara’s golden locks. Lena thanked whatever god that happened to be listening that no matter how hard she pulled, she wasn’t going to feel anything.

She came hard. She came so hard that she saw colors and spots behind closed eye lids. Her back arched again and her head dug into her pillow. Lena held her close to her center and rode out the waves of pleasure that consumed her. Kara kept licking, offering slow languid movements with her tongue. When Lena began to sag against the mattress, Kara switched to kissing her thighs. Her chest heaved when she was able to take a breath and her fingers slowly let go of Kara’s hair. Kara started to rub the sides of Lena’s ass tenderly as she gave the insides of Lena’s thighs gentle kisses.

“How was that?” Kara asked her. Her mouth and chin glistened from Lena’s juices and she licked her lips to savor her unique flavor.

“Oh my god,” was all Lena could say. She finger combed Kara’s hair after tangling her hand in it. She wanted to smooth out the frizz and knots she created. Kara gave one last lick on her slit that cause Lena to gasp and her thighs to shake, before she got off the bed.

Lena watched at Kara kneeled down to pick up the surprise. A slow smile graced her lips as she realized that what Kara had been toying with and finding was actually a strap on. It was a tad bigger and thicker than what she was use to but that wasn’t going to stop her from enjoying it.

“Where did you find that?” Lena asked curiously as she sat up. Her legs were slightly apart and her arms were extended behind her for leverage.

“I found it online. Is it okay?”

It was a dark blue, double ended, silicone dildo that could secure to the O-ring of the harness. Kara looked into Lena’s green eyes. They were dark and wild from pleasure and sex and as Kara watched, they grew even darker, her pupils dilating as she stared at the strap.

“It’s perfect.”

Kara smiled and place the strap on and a bottle of lube on the bed. She faced Lena and winked at her, her blue eyes bright as excitement lit up her face. Slowly, Kara pulled down her lacy underwear. Lena watched, eyes glued, to Kara’s center. Her arousal coated her sex, her thin mound of pubic hair, and stuck heavily to her underwear. Lena nibbled her lips and fisted the bed sheets to keep herself rooted in place.

“I guess I’m not the only one wet,” Lena said to her, her eyes glued to the trail of arousal that dripped its way down her thighs.

“What can I say? You turned me on.”

Kara slipped the harness on but before she could fit it into place, she grabbed the lube and applied some on her end of the dildo. Lena watched her hand work the lube on the toy and she shifted uncomfortably. Though she had one of the best orgasms ever, like top five for sure, she could feel arousal tug low inside her again. The smell of her sex caught Kara’s attention and she looked at her. She nibbled her lip as more blood rushed to her cheeks.

“How long do you think I’ll last this time?” Lena asked her as smoothed her hair over her shoulder. Kara smiled and slipped the toy inside her while also pulling and securing the straps. When it was fit in place, she moved it around a bit to make sure it was truly secured.

Kara met Lena on the bed. As she crawled up her body, Lena began to lean back and settle on the sheets. Kara smiled her dazzling, heart stopping smile before leaning in for an equally heart stopping kiss. Her tongue plunged gently into Lena’s mouth and she could taste her own arousal. Kara moaned into her lips as she grabbed the lube and applied a generous amount on to the toy. She began to spread it using her free hand.

“I don’t think you’ll need that,” Lena murmured against her lips. Kara took her hand, the one she was using to spread the lube with, and used it to spread Lena’s legs wider.

“Just a precaution,” Kara murmured against the skin on her cheek. She angled the dildo, but instead of inserting it, she dragged the length of it against Lena’s slit. The toy parted the folds of her sex and rubbed her clit. Lena hissed in ecstasy as she moved her hips in time to Kara’s slow, gentle thrusts. It didn’t take long for Lena to be impossibly wet nor did it take long for the smell of her arousal to permeate the room. Her juices coated the lubricated toy and with the help of Kara’s thrusts, was spread around her sex. Kara leaned back.

“On your hands and knees, love.”

She helped her get into position. Lena now faced the headboard, her hair damp from sweat, and hanging over her shoulder. Kara aimed the toy for her entrance.

“What me to hold the headboard again?” Lena asked her but Kara was shaking her head.

“Nope, just let me know if I do something wrong.”

Lena scoffed and rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t live to see that day. Kara pushed in slowly, waiting for Lena to give her any sort of indication that she was okay or not. Lena gasped. The toy was definitely bigger than she thought but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Her eyes squeezed close as she fisted the bed sheets.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked.

“Yeah it feels great.”

Kara smiled at her response and started to move shallowly at first. She gave short thrusts, slowly working the toy inside her, until her hips were pressed against Lena’s ass. Lena had no words to describe what she was feeling. She felt impossibly full, and warm, and giddy. She could feel her muscles spasming around the dildo. Kara grabbed Lena’s hips and pulled all the way out to the tip. When she pushed back in, Lena bit her tongue.

“Are you okay?”

Lena nodded. “Harder,” she said hoarsely. Concentrated euphoria almost made her choke on her words. Kara gave her exactly what she wanted. She pulled out almost all the way and thrusted back in, but instead, angling the toy to hit the one spot that would drive Lena crazy. Lena’s toes curled and she gasped again. This was what she needed. It felt like earlier today never happened. Her world zeroed in on what was happening right now. She could feel Kara effortlessly fucking her from behind, hitting that spot that made her body burn deliciously. An unexpected thrust had Lena reaching for the headboard regardless. She needed something to steady herself or else Kara would fuck her through the bed. _Not that she would mind or anything_. Her face and chest were pressed into the sheets while her hips were supported by Kara and her hands. Lena pressed her mouth into the pillow and let out a moan. The wet noises that the toy was making as it plunged in and out of her were loud, obscene, and exquisite. The bed was creaking from the force of Kara’s movements and it occurred to Lena that she should put padding or bumpers on the bed posts so that they wouldn’t create holes in her wall. Kara was moaning herself, her side of the toy moving inside of her and pleasuring her thoroughly. Lena knew what she must be feeling and she wondered, distantly, how Kara managed to go this whole time without a release of her own.

Kara bottomed out in her, her strong thighs pressed flushed against her skin, and Lena’s thought processes shattered in her mind. The orgasmic pressure was building, electricity had her skin heated, and she lost the ability to hold up her own hips. Soon, she was lying flat against the bed. Kara nudged her legs apart a little more to get access to her clit. When her fingers found Lena’s sensitive bundle of nerves and started to rub, she felt the headboard crack beneath her hold.

“Fuck! Please don’t stop!” she gasped. Lena had saliva dripping down her chin and she could care less. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her body felt like it was on fire. Pleasure engulfed her, ecstasy lit her nerve endings, and she could feel her muscles spasming as she sped towards the orgasm that was sure to rock her world.

Kara leaned on top her, supporting the majority of her weight with her free hand while her other hand rubbed her clit. Kara pressed her lips against the side of Lena’s neck and sucked hard. Lena’s world teetered and then exploded and she found it hard to even breathe. Liquid heat ran up and down her spine as wave after wave of pure, unadulterated pleasure crashed into her. She could feel blood pounding in her face. Lena was gripping the headboard so hard, she thought she would rip it from the frame of the bed. She could feel blood beating in her face and her muscles clamping hard around the toy. Kara urged her through her orgasm, offering shallow thrusts and soft caresses with her fingers. Another, smaller orgasm followed on the heels of the first one. Lena cried out against the pillow. Kara was there to keep her grounded, to keep her from floating off the planet. Lena could feel her hand caressing her back and her lips against the shell of her ear whispering soft, sweet, and soothing words to her. Slowly, Lena came down from her high. Her vision swirled and for a moment, she thought she would pass out.

“You need to breathe, baby,” Kara whispered softly to her. Lena gasped, her lungs filling with oxygen, and she sagged to the bed, completely spent. Kara was breathing hard behind her but she didn’t move a muscle. They spent the next couple of minutes trying to catch their breaths. Lena’s body shook from small aftershocks and she used a weak hand to wipe the sweat from her face. When Lena no longer felt like her world had tilted on its axis, she slowly sat up. Kara took that as the okay to pull out and Lena already missed the way she filled her up. Lena got a good look at Kara. At some point, she removed all the pens from her hair and the tie from around her neck. Her golden locks hung in loose curls, her sweat holding the fine hairs on her neck captive. She was blushing vibrantly, the red almost overshadowing the tan on her skin. Her eyes were dark and wild from sex. A fine sheen of sweat covered her torso, the white shirt now plastered to her skin, and Lena loved the way her abs glinted in the candlelight.

“Did you come at all?” she asked her. Kara smiled.

“Tonight was all about you,” she said sweetly. Lena was on her knees and caressing her cheeks.

“Not anymore. Your turn.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Come find me at thinking1bee.tumblr.com


	2. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena returns the favor with interest ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I would like to thank BigMammaLlama5 for her advice on how to help me write smut. Her advice was amazing and it helped alot. Also I would like to thank everyone who read the first chapter. I didn't expect it to get as many kudos and comments as it did. Thank you so much. I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it. 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter. I wanted to get straight to the point. Have fun!!!!
> 
> Fun idea: listen to River by Bishop Briggs while reading the chapter.

Lena smiled and licked her lips. She was sweaty, her hair was plastered to her neck and back, and she had some of the best orgasms ever, but the night wasn’t over. At least, it wasn’t over for Kara. Lena got on her hands and knees and crawled seductively towards her. Kara laughed at Lena’s display, her chest heaving with power as her laughter filled the room. Her jubilant mood was infectious and Lena couldn’t help herself. She smiled like a dork. Kara was on her knees as well, with her hands on her hips. Lena watched, almost mesmerized, as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Her abs flexed appetizingly and the skin on her chest and neck was flushed a deep scarlet.

“Have I ever told you how _good _you look,” Lena purred as she got closer to her.

Surprisingly, Kara was able to blush at her compliment with her face already being so red. She ran a hand through her hair sheepishly and giggled.

“I mean, you may have mentioned it once or twice,” she replied shyly.

When Lena reached her, she placed soft hands on her thighs and winked at her.

“Once or twice doesn’t do you justice, darling.”

She leaned in and gave Kara a scorching kiss. She poured her whole being into it. Lena loved her and she wanted Kara to know that. Kara tangled her hand in her hair and pulled her closer, their breasts pressing against each other and the two breathing in each other’s essence. They continued to pull each other close as one kiss turned into another and another. Adrenaline was still coursing through Lena’s veins and she couldn’t help herself when she wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled flush against her body. A giggle escaped Kara and Lena swallowed it in a kiss. It wasn’t long before Lena was straddling her lap and Kara’s hand was on her lower back to hold her there. No matter how many times they kissed, or had sex, or were just near each other, Lena couldn’t get enough. She was holding a literal goddess, and she wouldn’t be satisfied until Kara knew how she felt about her.

Lena pulled back when the dildo poked her lightly on her stomach and she smiled. Mischief sparkled in her eyes as she leaned down and began kissing Kara on her neck. Kara hummed her approval and leaned back, bracing her weight on her extended arm.

“I’m going to clean that for you,” she whispered into Kara’s ear.

“Want me to take it off?”

“No need.”

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion but Lena was already moving down. She didn’t know what Lena was planning to do until she saw her mouth align with the toy. Kara stared, open mouthed, as Lena confidently licked the tip before taking the head of it into her mouth. Kara had to remove her hand from Lena’s hair and steady herself some more. The sight before her was _sinfully erotic_. She had never done anything like this before and as she watched Lena’s head bob up and down, and as more of the toy slipped into her mouth, the more heat flooded Kara. She felt a familiar pulling sensation low in her stomach and she could feel herself getting wetter by the minute. She was already on edge, after having sex with Lena, but this was almost enough to send her hurtling over the edge. Kara seized the bed sheets and swallowed hard. More heat and blood flooded her face until her skin had turned a beet red.

Lena was slowly taking more and more of the dildo in her mouth until her lips were brushing the O-ring. She happened to look up and saw Kara’s astonished expression, and she winked at her. On the way back up, Lena wrapped her lips around the toy and sucked _hard_. The dildo shifted forward in the harness causing Kara to gasp and squeeze her eyes close. Her end of the toy was stimulating the spot within her that made her body melt. She heard Lena chuckle and felt her hands stroke her clenching thighs.

Lena did that over and over again until Kara was panting and bucking her hips gently. Her arousal was smudging on the straps of the harness and between her thighs. Kara couldn’t adequately put into words what she was feeling, but it _felt_ so good. The dildo massaged her g-spot and every time she felt that delicious pressure, she would moan. At one point, Lena’s reached around Kara’s thighs to grab her ass. She looked up and met Kara’s dark blue eyes. Then she slowly pulled Kara towards her, the dildo going to the back of her throat. Kara clenched her teeth when she could feel the tip of Lena’s tongue tickling the skin on her thighs. When Lena started to lave the skin in her thighs, Kara’s head fell back and she ripped the sheets in her hold.

“Oh Rao, please be careful Lena,” Kara said breathlessly to her. She had stilled her movements, afraid that she would do something to hurt her.

“Mmhm.” Even with her mouth full, Lena had made that one word sound so carnal.

“Also I’ll buy you more sheets,” Kara gritted out when Lena made the dildo shift against her again. Lena released the dildo with a wet pop and laughed.

“No need, darling,” she said as she wiped her mouth. Kara was gasping. There was so much blood in her face and chest that she thought that she would explode.

Lena got on her knees and started to undo the straps on the harness. “I would like to thoroughly clean this though.” She peppered Kara’s neck in kisses. Kara was speechless. She had never experienced anything like that, and to do so with Lena, blew her mind. When she thought about Lena’s mouth moving up and down on the toy, small sparks of electricity snaked throughout her body.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked as she nibbled Kara’s earlobe. Her hands stroked her body and every caress made her shiver.

“Better than okay.”

“Good,” Lena whispered as she placed open mouthed kisses on her neck. Kara sighed and closed her eyes.

“Are you ready for your turn?”

Kara nodded and Lena smiled against her skin. She put her hands on Kara’s back and gently scraped her nails down her skin. Kara whimpered in pleasure.

“You’re going to tease me all night, aren’t you?”

Lena smiled. “By the time I’m done, I want you screaming my name.”

She felt Kara shudder beneath her hold.

“But before we do anything, I would like to clean that strap.”

In an instant, Kara was on her feet and pulling the harness off. When she looked at Lena, she blushed and nibbled her bottom lip. Lena knew that look.

“What do you need?”

“Can I grab a snack? I may have burned more calories than I thought.” 

Lena smiled. “How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t need to ask?” she asked as gently as she could. “I know that alien biology of yours is hard to keep up with.”

Kara shrugged and looked down in embarrassment. She twisted her fingers nervously.

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to help myself to your things.”

Lena disassembled the strap and smiled devilishly. “That didn’t stop you from helping yourself to me.”

Kara sputtered and turned red, and Lena couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her.

“Kara, darling, help yourself to whatever I have. Come back when you’re ready.”

Kara smiled and turned to leave. As she was walking away, Lena slapped her ass playfully, which earned her a squeak. Lena beamed as she watched Kara, more specifically her toned ass, muscular thighs, and strong back, leave the room.

*******************************************

Twenty minutes later, Kara was back in Lena’s room. While Kara was eating, Lena took the time to clean the dildo and harness, and find some supplies that she would need. The candles were still burning and their scents permeated the room along with the slight musk of sex and sweat. Lena did change the sheets on her bed just so that they would both be comfortable.

Now, Kara sat cross-legged on the bed while Lena twirled a neck scarf in her hands. Kara eyed the curiously.

“What is that for?” she asked.

“It’s for my game. With your permission, beautiful, I’m going to tie your arms to the bed. Is that okay?”

Kara didn’t reply. Instead she extended her arms and held her wrists together. She was smiling brightly. Lena held the scarf out so Kara could touch it. It was really soft and really light, but in Kara’s hold, it felt fragile.

“Lena I’m going to rip this,” she stated.

“That’s a part of the game. Just like you had me holding the headboard, I would like to tie this around your wrists.”

Kara rubbed the fabric between the pads of her index finger and thumb. “What happens if I rip it?”

Lena smiled and gently took the scarf from Kara. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

Kara looked skeptical and apprehensive. Lena’s smile was replaced with a gentle but serious expression. She sat next to her and held her hand. She kissed the back of it and rubbed small circles into it using her thumb.

“We don’t have to do this, baby. Just say the word and we can do something else. I just want you to be comfortable,” Lena said to her but Kara was shaking her head.

“It’s not that. I really don’t want to ruin your scarf.”

Lena stared at her for a second as though she didn’t hear her right, but Kara was one hundred percent serious.

“If you rip it, you can get me another one.”

Kara smiled and wrapped her in her arms. She planted a kiss on her cheek.

“I promise it’ll be a good one!” she said ecstatically. Lena couldn’t help her giggle. Kara was so cute.

Kara shuffled closer to the headboard and let Lena bind her wrists. Lena made sure to tie the scarf loosely enough so that there was some give, but not so loose that Kara could slip out of it. She left her legs free.

“How does it feel?” Lena asked her as she inspected her work.

“It feels good.”

“If anything doesn’t feel right, let me know okay?”

Kara nodded and Lena took a deep breath. Then, she got on the bed and straddled her. She rested her sex on Kara’s abs and instinctively, Kara flexed her stomach. Lena started off slow by giving her gentle kisses on her lips.

“Seriously, darling, let me know if something’s not okay. I want you to be comfortable,” she said soothingly against her lips.

“The only thing not right about this situation is that I can’t touch you.”

Lena smiled and gave her another kiss. She shifted her body so that it rested in between Kara’s opened legs and she put her hands on both sides of Kara’s face. Her dark hair fell over her shoulder and as she leaned in to deepen the kiss, her hair created a curtain that separated them from the outside world.

Soon, Lena moved from her lips to her jawline, and from her jawline to her neck, peppering kisses on her flawless skin. Kara hummed her approval when Lena moved further south, her hot breath caressing the skin on her breasts. Lena swirled her tongue around Kara’s nipple and Kara giggled breathlessly.

“That tickles,” she murmured. Lena smiled before wrapping her lips around her nipple and sucking hard. Kara gasped and her back arched from the bed. Both of them heard the scarf tear minutely and Lena released her. When she looked at it, she saw that only the edge had torn, the material sticking out in different directions from Kara’s amazing strength.

“Mmhm,” Lena smirked as she looked from the scarf to Kara.

“Oh Rao, I’m almost sorry for the headboard thing,” she said as she tried to relax her arms.

“Don’t be sorry, love. It was fun.”

Lena took her nipple back into her mouth while teasing her other nipple with her fingers. Kara moaned, her legs moving softly against Lena’s sides as she tried to grind her core against her, but Lena moved her lower body out of the way. She wanted Kara severely turned on for what she wanted to do to her tonight.

She alternated between her breasts, licking, sucking, and teasing between the two. Kara could feel each lick and suck send lightning sparks to her core and it only made her want to grind against Lena more, desperate for some sort of contact. Lena stopped only when her nipples were pert and at attention and when Kara was gasping and shuddering. Lena continued moving lower, placing open mouthed kisses on Kara’s abs and dipping her tongue repeatedly into her naval. Lena heard the scarf rip some more and, again, she stopped what she was doing. Kara wanted to groan and beg Lena to keep going. Heat had engulfed her and she could feel how turned on she was. Stopping now was pure torture. She forced herself to relax her arms and took a deep breath.

Lena smiled at Kara’s perseverance in the game. If it had been her, she would have ripped the scarf off by now and had her way with her. But then again, Kara was much more patient than she was. Lena continued to move lower and when she got to Kara’s sex, she noticed how wet it was. Using her thumbs, she pulled apart the wet folds of her sex and stared in amazement and hunger.

“You’re so wet,” she murmured salaciously.

“Please,” Kara begged. “Please.”

Lena plunged her tongue into the wet folds of her core and Kara moaned loudly. 

“Rao please,” Kara whispered as she began to buck her hips. Kara was impossible wet, her arousal coating every inch of her and smudging on her thighs. Her taste was delicious and Lena aimed to plunge her tongue as deep as she could. Kara gasped and Lena heard the scarf tear again, but this time, she didn’t stop. She knew Kara needed this and they’ve hit the point of no return. Anymore teasing would reduce Kara to a mess. She was moaning loud enough as it was and Lena was happy that they did this at her house instead of at Kara’s apartment. They would have gotten a noise complaint for sure.

Lena could feel her muscles spasming and gripping her tongue. She reached around her thigh and started to rub her clit. Kara was gasping and moaning, her bundle of nerves getting hard and her muscles contracting more frequently as Lena urged her closer and closer towards her orgasm. But before Kara could fall into nirvana, Lena stopped. She removed her hand and her tongue, leaving Kara shivering on the bed.

Lena got up and put on the cleaned strap and harness as fast as she could. She applied lube to both ends and secured it in place. She was back on the bed and between Kara’s legs, lining the toy with her opening. Kara was breathing hard, her eyes squeezed closed, her chest rising and falling as a thin sheen of sweat developed on her body. Her hands were balled into fists and Lena saw that the scarf wasn’t going to last too much longer.

“Are you ready, love?” she asked her. Kara was nodding her head rapidly.

“Y-Yes.”

Lena aligned the toy and gently pushed in. Kara released a breathy moan and because of her abundant arousal, the toy slipped in all the way to the hilt. Lena started off slow, gauging Kara’s reactions. She was loving it if her moans were anything to go by. She felt so full and it was so deep, she thought she might explode.

“Faster,” she whimpered and Lena complied. Kara was so incredibly wet that it was hard for Lena to keep the dildo inside her. Every time she would pull out, the toy would slip out completely and Lena would have to aim for her core again. Liquid heat ran up and down Kara’s spine. She was so achingly close to her orgasm that she could almost feel it ghosting the edges of her muscles and nerves.

Lena held her legs apart as she sawed in and out of her. Her muscles were burning from fatigue, sweat was dripping down her body, and she was breathing hard but she wasn’t stopping.

“Baby, I want you to hold off your orgasm for as long as you can. Can you do that for me?”

“I-I’ll try,” Kara gritted out through clenched teeth.

Lena started the rub her clit with her fingers and Kara cried out in ecstasy. Lena knew she was close. She also knew that asking her to wait was torturous. Kara was so wet that the toy made wet, squelching noises and her juices were dripping on to the sheets. Her face and chest were a deep scarlet and a series of moans and gasps fell from her lips. Kara was trying so hard to not rip the scarf, but when Lena bottomed out in her, she couldn’t help herself. The scarf ripped apart.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she kept saying over and over between breaths.

“Don’t apologize, babe. Just feel.”

One of Kara’s hands fisted the bed sheets while the other hand fisted her own hair. She was bucking wildly, meeting thrust for thrust. Lena wrapped her other hand in the tie Kara was still wearing and tugged lightly on it. Either she didn’t feel it or she didn’t care, but Kara didn’t react to it. She was lost to her own pleasure.

Lena watched as Kara’s head dug into the pillow. Then veins in her neck were beginning to pop out and her face got incredibly red. The smell of sex and Kara’s arousal was pungent in the air. Her juices were dripping down her thighs and staining the sheets below.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked her as she continued to grind into her at a steady pace. 

“I-I can’t hold on anymore,” she confessed. Lena bottomed out in her again and Kara gasped in pleasure, her hand ripping the sheets in her hold.

Kara felt like she was going to explode. Something was building in her. It was something powerful, strong, and delicious. Lightning zipped down her skin and lit her body aflame. Liquid heat engulfed her body and the pressure that had been building in her body was on the precipice of being released.

“Fuck, Lena! I can’t!” she screamed, knowing she was about to come. There was no going back. She passed the point of no return. This was going to happen whether they were ready or not.

“Let go, darling.”

Kara’s orgasm hit her like a freight train. She stopped breathing all together as her back arched. Waves of pleasure crashed into her with unreal force. Her body felt like one huge, exposed nerve and she couldn’t help the feminine moan that escaped her. Something else _came _with her and fluid gushed from her, soaking Lena and the sheets.

Lena urged her through her orgasm, offering shallow thrusts of her hips and soft swipes on her clit with her fingers. Kara couldn’t stop the moans that tumbled from her mouth, nor could she stop her gasp when she came a second time. Lena could feel Kara’s muscles clenching the dildo.

“It’s okay, darling. I’m here. You’re okay,” she whispered soothingly to her.

Her orgasm lasted a couple of minutes before she came down from her high, her body relaxing as she sagged onto the bed. She was gasping and taking deep, steadying breaths to calm her heart. Lena pulled out of her gently, the dildo coming out with a wet pop, before she collapsed on the bed beside her. They were quiet for a while as they tried to catch their breaths and process what happened. Absentmindedly, Lena held Kara’s hand and began to kiss the back of it.

“That. Was. Amazing,” Kara said, punctuating each word. Lena nodded in agreement. They were quiet again and Lena took the opportunity to take off the dildo and the harness. When the blood was finally able to drain from her face, Kara rolled over to her side and cuddled Lena close to her. She wrapped her arms around her body and softly stroked her stomach.

“Thanks for the amazing night,” Kara murmured before placing a loving kiss on her cheek. Lena smiled as she snuggled closer to her.

“Of course. Thank you for making my night better.”

As the hours bled together, Kara and Lena stayed wrapped in each other arms. It wasn’t until the sun peaked over the horizon that they were able to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at thinking1bee@tumblr.com.


End file.
